Harry Potter Drabbles
by Thegirlwhowritesfics
Summary: A collection of Harry Potter Drabbles


**I just Wanted to Say**

**A/N: **_This is a result of me reading way too much Drarry fics this year and watching Goblet of Fire this week. Set after the first Defence Against the Dark Arts class._

"That was bloody rough" Ron grumbles as we walk out of earshot of everyone else.

Hermione lip trembles as tears began to spill down her cheeks, a sob escapes her chest as she drops her books and flees.

"Bloody hell" Ron says looking me bewildered, he bends down picking up her books and shrugs heading off after her "see you at dinner" he calls over his shoulder.

Pushing my glasses up my nose I sigh, as I start to make my way back to the common room lost in thought. A firm grip on my arm pulls me out of my thoughts as I am yanked into an empty classroom.

I collide with Draco's body "ow" I mutter, pushing him off me.

"What do you want Malfoy?" I ask weary

Malfoy leans against a desk as he rumples his hair, he looks uncomfortable.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay" he mutters "that can't have been easy" Draco looks at the floor.

"Oh, bugger off Malfoy" I angrily reply turning to leave.

"Immobulus" Draco says.

I feel my body tingle and go stiff, unable to move, I cannot even speak.

Draco moves in front of me "I was being serious Potter, watching what Moody did? That was bloody horrible, and I imagine it was much worse for you, and I just wanted to make sure you were okay, but since you were a bloody prat about it, you can stay like this" he says, the last part smugly.

Draco moves out of the classroom, shutting the door behind him, I hear the soft sound of the door locking and I curse Draco in my head.

Confused by Draco's kindness, but also his callous behaviour after I am left trapped with thoughts of Draco for what seems like hours before the door opens and a gaggle of first year Ravenclaws walk in.

A short mousey looking girl unfreezes me, shaking off the spell I mutter "Thanks" before quickly rushing out of the classroom ready to hunt down Malfoy and give him a piece of my mind.

I run into Neville in the corridor, "Hey Harry" he says smiling at me "heading down to dinner, I'll walk with you"

"Oh, I am" I start "actually, yes, let's go" I tell Neville, realising the Great Hall is exactly where Malfoy will be.

Entering the Great Hall, I tell Neville I will join him in a minute, looking around I can't see Malfoy at his usual spot at the Slytherin table.

"Not looking for me are you Potter?" I hear him say softly from behind me, whirling around I glare at him, squaring my shoulders back ready for a fight. Meeting Malfoy's eyes I see a softness in them, one I've never noticed before. Something inside of me freezes, making me rethink my rage.

"Yeah, I was" I reply sharply "I just wanted to say" pausing I watch as Malfoy flitches at my tone, instantly I regret it.

Softening my stanch, I bite my lip, "I just wanted to say thank you," I tell him, my voice much softer this time.

Malfoy relaxes, his eyes twinkle, and he smiles, I think it's the first time I've seen him genuinely smile.

"Yeah well Potter, don't get use it" he says with a wink, his tone light as he swaggers off to his table.

**Saviour of The Worst Kind**

**A/N & TW:** Self harm, blood, angst.

I had a head canon I posted on Tumblr a while ago _"I always wondered if Snape uses a version of Sectumsempra as a form of self-harm on himself." _which inspired this piece.

"Hermione, this is stupid, I'm never going to understand this and I don't know why you made me come back. The ministry offered me a job already" Potter grumbles from the row over.

"Because Harry, your education is important, how are you going to succeed in your job if you haven't completed your N.E.W.T.S?" she explains patiently.

"We saved the wizarding world, does it even matter?" Potter boasts.

I hear something hitting him "Sorry" he mutters sheepishly.

Rolling my eyes, I shove the book back on the shelf and storm out of the library, annoyed at Potter's shamelessness, my irritation grows as I walk back to the eight years' common room, I throw myself into my familiar armchair by the fire ignoring everyone.

Opening an old potions book Snape had leant me, I get lost in the familiar pages, his notes soothing me.

"Draco" Pansy's nasally voice interrupts me as she slides onto the armrest gently stroking my hair.

Dodging her hand, I slam my book closed glaring up at her.

"What?" I snap.

She flitches and hops off the armchair "I just missed you at dinner and wanted to make sure you were okay" she mutters sulking off.

Pushing myself out of my armchair I head into my room, so few students returned for the eighth year we each got our own small room within a single dorm instead of houses for our eighth year. Grabbing my pyjamas out of my drawers and a clean robe I head out of the common room and slip quietly into the corridor.

I head up to the fifth floor unnoticed, entering the prefect's bathroom I fill the tub up and undress gripping my wand tightly I climb into the deep tub disappearing under all the bubbles. Only once the hot water starts to burn my skin and my head starts to feel light from lack of oxygen do I let the tears fall.

Holding my wand, I mutter "Sectumsempra" feeling the familiar sting and release "Vulnera Sanentur" I mutter a few seconds later feeling my wounds healing. Over and over I repeat the process, I'm so lost in the emptiness I don't hear or feel anything except the harsh sting of the release.

"Shit" I hear a voice mutter and water slosh as someone touches me, it's all so lost on me and then all I feel is coldness.

My head is pounding and mouth is dry pushing myself up I feel weak.

"Steady Malfoy" I hear Potter's voice as he reaches for me, I try to recoil but I don't have the strength "here, drink this" he tells me handing me a goblet.

I eye it suspiciously.

"It's a blood replenishing potion" he says "now drink"

I sip the potion slowly, as what happened slowly dawns on me, I feel my body growing hot with embarrassment. Finishing the potion, I place the goblet on my bedside table and lay back down staring at the ceiling.

"I guess the whole eighth year knows" I ask flatly.

"No one knows, I carried you back here under my invisibility cloak and stole the blood replenishing potions from the hospital ward," he tells me, his tone is hard to determine "I've also cast the Imperturbable Charm around your room and its locked down, and a trusted house elf has been bringing food and water"

I don't reply, I don't know what to say. My pounding head isn't easing and I wish I had something to numb me. My fingers start to press into my thighs under the covers, the sharp pain isn't enough but it takes the edge off.

A moment later Potter rips the covers back "Stop" he demands his face furious.

Pushing myself up, I can feel my face flushed "What do you care Potter?' I spit I can see my reflection in his glasses my cheeks are flushed.

"I care because I don't want you to die" he says simply, exhaustion in his voice.

"What?" I say shocked, a laugh escapes me, throwing my head back I snicker "you don't want me dead Potter? That's a joke"

Rumpling his hair, he sits on the side of my bed not breaking eye contact.

"Look I know how that sounds, but we both did things and followed people blindly because we loved them and believed they were doing the right thing. Those choices made us hate each other. We were just children Malfoy" he says sadness radiating off his body, I can see tears coating his eyes. "But now, we've both lost so much, and this summer, I did a lot of thinking. How can I hate you? I don't even know you, you've been such a big part of my life but I know nothing about you and I want to change that and I can't do that if you die. So, drink this" he says standing up and filling the goblet up again "and please for the love of Merlin don't try and hurt yourself while I try and get some sleep now that I know you're not going to die" he says.

Heading back over to my desk chair he tucks his lanky body up, cramped he looks ridiculous. Thinking about what he just said I realise the prat is right which is irritating.

"Hey Potter?"

"Mmmm" he says looking over me, I realised he's taken his glasses off and his green eyes are glowing.

"You look ridiculous over there, just lay next to me" I say finishing my potion.

Potter looks grateful as he untucks himself and comes back over to the bed laying down next to me.

We both start to drift off when I shoot up.

"Potter" I say frantically.

"What?" he says jumping up on the defence.

"I was naked in that tub; how did I get dressed?" I ask.

"Oh yeah" he says sheepishly, a blush spreading across his cheeks as he lays back down next to me "well I figured it would be awkward if you woke up naked with me in your room so I dressed you"

"You dressed me" I say slowly embarrassment creeping across me.

"Yeah" he replies sleepily "I want to know more about that snitch tattoo" he mumbles as a snore escapes him.

My hand drifts down to my hip dip, my fingers lightly tracing my tattoo, feeling the softness of its flutters beneath my skin. I bite my lip and let myself wonder what Potter's intentions might be as I drift off.


End file.
